A White beard, A seaweed head and A complete idiot
by Applelover2000
Summary: So what happens when a girl from a different universe sort of place falls through a portal...I'll tell you what you get, an angry mob of people. (lame summary,I'm sorry read the story and it might seem interesting) Rated T for later chapters
1. Prologue

**A White beard, a seaweed head and a complete idiot**

It all started one fine…never mind it was never a fine day when Night is around, but then again today was a special day…a very, very special day it was the day *cough* Lana did it *cough* Night was going to visit her cousin who just also happened to live next door…well in the next tree that just so happened was the only one in the 'forest', and the next tree was just a little baby tree that Night couldn't destroy because it was only a baby…she decided she'll have to wait until it grew into an adult. Anyways, while Night was skipping…wait why is she skipping? Okay anyways she was SKIPPING to her cousin's house which also happened to be underground; Night was singing a little song on the top of her lungs which went like this.

"I'M OFF TO GO TO LANA'S HOUSE TO GET SOME COOKIES AND MEATBALLS THAT AREN'T EVEN COOKED FOR MY PRECIOUS YASHA, LANA IS MY COUSIN NOT MY GRANDMA BUT I'M STILL LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD!" So you get the picture, but in truth Lana just wanted to use Night as a test experiment for one of her potions…Again. Now Night just had to also dress the part as little red riding hood…which was a total failure because well it's Night. She was wearing a red cloak with a hood (which is the only thing that made Night look like red riding hood) under the no button cloak she was wearing a mini skirt, a red mini skirt and a tube top that was black with a red spider on it, as well as thigh high lace up black boots that she just loved wearing. She stopped skipping to Lana's house for just a second she thought she saw something, something that was beautiful. Now in Night's mind something beautiful was either Yasha (her pet) or something that was on fire…now what she saw was neither…it was a portal. Now a portal to Night is the most beautiful thing in the world. I guess this where our story actually begins, Night jumping through a portal into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the short chapters. The story and Night belongs to me, the one piece characters don't, same with the girl who is mentioned in the story (spoiler alert). Please tell me if I made any mistakes in this story I will gladly fix them.**

* * *

Night opened her eyes she was in a pile of fish. People looked at her strange. _That's strange, I usually end up in a place where…I don't know I thought I did but I don't…oh well…WaIT where's my baby Yasha? Wait where's my whistle? Wait I'm a female female's don't have whistles! Oh wait no it was silver whistle…you blow on it…that sounded wrong…oooo look help, pretty girl with huge tits._

Now Night's mind is a little messed up, I know it's noticeable but when she thinks all this is happening in her mind…it's not. "Word of warning," The girl with big tits said. "The people on that ship at complete idiots." She pointed to a ship.

"Okay. Wait, is an idiot edible?"

"Of course it is sweetie." She said.

"Okay, have you seen my whistle?"

"Of course. It's over there."

"Oh thank you" Night goes find her whistle, when she turns around the pretty girl with huge tits is not there.

_I wonder where she went? Oh well…where's my baby? Oooo look a crate filled with apples…I know I'll eat them all._ Night crawls into the crate and closes it, she grabs an apple and eats it whole, and then she takes another one and does the same thing, and another one, and another one and yet again another one, until they were all gone.

_I'm tired I might as well go to sleep…I'll find Yasha later. _With those last thoughts on her mind she falls asleep Yasha in the crate beside her, also sleeping with apple cores all around. Little did they know a guy with green hair and a dude with curly eye brows picked up the crates Night and Yasha where in and carried them on to a ship with the figure head of a sheep.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm still sorry that the chapters are short I'll try to make them longer thank you to whoever is reading my story. I still own Night and the one piece characters are not mine. Tell me if I made any mistakes and I'll try to fix them. I'm looking for ideas so if anyone wants to see Night do anything that is stupid please tell me. Thank you.**

* * *

Night woke up, it was dark and it smelled funny, she felt her stomach grumble. Now Night was on this ship but she didn't know that, and when Night thinks she knows things that aren't true well when she finds out the truth she decides she must kill the one thing she hates the most. TREES! Well since Night is on a ship there is no trees so she can't really destroy them…yet again Night can do anything even if it's impossible she can do it….I don't know why but she can.

_So I'm alone in a box…why does it feel like I'm moving…THE BOX HAS LEGS AND IS KIDNAPPING ME! Wait I'm not a kid anymore so I guess it can't kidnap me…so it's teennapping me. _Night thought with a smile coming to her face. _I'm so smart…Yasha would be proud of me. _Night thought, and then she started thinking…CALL LANA ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! _I wonder where Yasha is? _Never mind it is not the end of the world. *cough* Anyways While Night was thinking this the man with the green hair came to grab the crate in Night was in, he lifted it up, and carried Night and the crate away, never noticing the crate behind Night was just pieces of wood and that Yasha was sleeping one top of all of the wood.

_The box has decided to eat me I'm guessing, so it is taking me to its lair of… where do boxes have evil lairs where they take their victims? I don't care I'll be ready before it can eat me. _Night pulled out her sword that just happened to be in her boot. Now Night is crazy true but when she was in a fight…well let's just say she isn't Night anymore but she is evil Night who just wants to kill people. Night sword also happened to be magical which didn't really help in a fight for when it was being stored in her boot it turned into a knife.

_I like peanut butter and jelly and tuna and shrimp and pie and apples and more apples and peanut butter and jelly and fish but fish taste icky and I like things that go BOOM and Lana and Porcco and apples and my baby Yasha kitty, and many more things…I wonder what the box is going to do to me…I should probably escape before it eats me…wait if I'm in the box hasn't it already eaten me? I don't know and don't care…maybe I should kill it. _Now when Night was thinking this, the guy with the green hair put the crate and was about to open it but that was also the time Night decided she should kill it. Night jumped out of the box slicing it in half, turned in the air and sliced it again and again but always in a different place. Now when Night sliced it around fifty times she stopped and panted.

"TAKE THAT YOU STUPID BOX! NO ONE EATS THE AWESOME NIGHT SPAZ! MAWHAHAHAHAHA" Night yelled then started choking on her spit after a couple minutes of her laughing. Then all of a sudden the world starts to spin around in circles. Night then fell to the ground the last thing she saw was a guy with a sword and green hair. _Hmm, I guess I have to kill him know._ With that last thought, everything went black.


End file.
